Someone Wicked, This Way Comes
by HolyPalmers'Kiss
Summary: "You know I'd never refuse you, Grey. Never refuse this people or this world, but… I'm tired. I just – I just, bloody hell, Grey… I'll do it, fine, fine." he rubbed his face. Turned immortal and so very tired, Harry's saving-people thing kicks in once again and he turns middle-earth upsidedown, perhaps this might be an even greater adventure than ever before.
1. Visiting wizards and tea

Chapter 1

It was on a hot summer morning, one with little wind and barely a fluffy cloud in the sky. In a small village with small houses and straw roofs, there was a small market in the small plaza. Because it was Friday, people were bustling around the market, either hollering their goods or inspecting said goods with critical eyes and jealously guarded purses.

The cacophony could be heard even from just outside the village, though here the sound of iron pounding on iron took precedence. If a passer by somehow failed to be deafened by the various noises, he would be able to hear the hissing of heated metal in water and the sizzling of a fire that was never extinguished coming from the forge.

On this sweltering morning where the sweat literally rolled down his brow and pooled at his feet, a visitor appeared in his humble abode. The newcomer was an old man with a long grey beard and thick grey eyebrows that hid most of his wise blue eyes. Indeed, said visitor was no one else but Gandalf the Grey himself.

The blacksmith, well versed in the ways of magic (though they differ greatly from the Istar's own), felt his old friend's presence but didn't look up from the sword he was currently crafting.

"Good morning, friend of mine." The Grey Wizard spoke, and though he couldn't see it, the smith could hear the small smile in the immortal's voice.

"Morning, Grey, give me a moment to finish."

"Of course. If you don't mind, I shall set the tea."

The blacksmith mumbled something vague, focus completely back on the task at hand. Gandalf retreated to the house by the forge, leaving the smith to his work. He set the tea and waited patiently for ten minutes, half an hour, one hour, two, two and a half.

The blacksmith, in dirty clothes with dirt-smeared hands and face, stepped inside the house and went upstairs to wash up Stomach rumbling, he came down again and entered his kitchen. "Morning Grey."

"Good morning again, Elnias."

"HOLY -!" The man exclaimed. "Blimey, Grey, I totally forgot you were here!"

"I have gathered so." Grey's eyes wrinkled in amusement.

"Really sorry 'bout that. I'll reheat the tea." Elnias waved his hand and steam rose from the cups. "So what brings you here, Grey? It's never good news, so spill it."

Blue eyes twinkled in amusement. "You know me too well, my dear friend."

His face turned solemn and Gandalf heaved a deep sigh. "I fear Middle-Earth has fallen into a grave danger, a danger so great that I'm afraid I cannot solve it myself."

Elnias snorted. "That hurts, huh, not being almighty. Always admired how modest you were, Grey."

Gandalf gave him the look. "Elnias, my friend, I hate to ask and I know I promised but –"

This time the smith sighed. "You want my help."

At the wizard's grave nod, he rubbed his face and raked a hand through his black hair, revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "You know I'd never refuse you, Grey. Never refuse this people or this world, but… I'm tired. I just – "

"Please, Elnias. It is of great importance."

"Damnit Grey. That doesn't tell me anything, does it? 'Of great importance'?" Elnias repeated mockingly.

The grey wizard sighed wearily. "I know you seek rest my friend, but please…"

"Don't say it'll be the last time you ask for help, it never is."

Gandalf nodded, guilt clouding his eyes. "I won't, but I would really feel more assured if I know you are there to protect Middle-Earth from what's coming. If not for my sake then for Middle-Earth and its people."

Elnias groaned in frustration and rested his head in his hand. " It's just – I just, bloody hell, Grey…" He sighed deeply. "I'll do it, fine, fine." The smith rubbed his face again. "I always do in the end, no matter how often I try to refuse."

"Forgive me, my friend."

The smith waved his words away. "But first; details, details! And no keeping things secret again, or should I remind you what happened on our previous "adventure", huh? Speak up."

Gandalf offered him an apologetic smile. "The most important thing that you should know is that the elvesareholdingacounciltobriefeveryoneofimportanceinthisproblem."

"Did you say elves? You said elves, didn't you? Elves. Elves, Grey?"

"I understand you don't like them, Elnias bu—"

"Don't like? Don't like! Those bloody bastards tried to kill me! Multiple times!"

"It was a misunderstanding, as you very well know, my friend. It's all in the past now." The wizard tried.

"Yeah, try telling that to the scars on my body." Elnias muttered, annoyed that Gandalf still defended them.

Gandalf winced slightly. "Can you not let it rest, my friend? The elves greatly regret their actions towards you."

The man rolled his eyes. "Do they now? Hard to believe, seeing as I never got an apology. Rude fellows, those elves of yours are." Gandalf raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Fine, we'll see about that. Just don't expect me to go – I don't know – go skipping through a field of daisies together and sing ballads to them." Gandalf raised the other eyebrow, a small smile softening his features. "And could we at least leave the detail of me being a wizard out of the introduction? Or the part where I'm the guy they mistook for a dark wizard a couple of centuries ago and tried to kill but failed miserably?"

"You wish to keep your identity a secret? Why?"

"I just… I'm just me, okay? I'm not a mighty, old, wise wizard like you, even though I'm older than you. Perhaps more powerful too"—Gandalf coughed—"I'll just pretend I'm one of Men." Elnias sighed. "If they know what – who – I am, everyone is going expect great things and force me into castles and dinners and parties and speeches. No, I've been there, so no thanks."

"Very well, it's the least I could do for all your help." The grey wizard's eyes softened. "I'm truly grateful for all you've done, my good friend, and the Valar so agree. It pains me to ask for your help once again while I know you desire nothing but rest. However, I fear that this may be one of the greatest dangers Middle-earth has ever faced."

And so Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour-Of-Light, the Chosen One, made his way on the back of his good old companion, Douglas, to the small (but not as small as his small village) town of Bree where the two wizards had promised to meet.

He was in for one hell of an adventure, one perhaps even greater than any before.

* * *

This is a revised version. Swallow-Tailed Kite offered to be my beta ( Round of applause for the hard work please ~)

To be honest, I've got nothing planned for this story, so I don't know whether there'll be any romance (probably not) and updates can take a while.

If anyone has ideas for this fic, feel free to PM me :)

Let me know your thoughts please, thanks


	2. Drugged clients and Jumpy swordsmen

Chapter 2

The Prancing Pony was loud, dimly lit, and reeked of smoke and food and beer. Most of the clients were drunk and singing ridiculous songs that grated on his ears, but Elnias loved it. He loved the noise from the instruments and the warmth from the torches, and he loved the silly songs and the happy atmosphere. It's been quite long since he ventured outside.

He had been living in the small village for around a decade and half now, so it would have been time to find another place again anyways. Perhaps he might settle in Bree again after the quest. He had been here before, how could he not? He must have crossed the world several times over all the centuries, before and after the world got destroyed in the Fourth World War between muggles and wizards. He had known the town in different names and different languages, though he had forgotten its first name, or the name it had had. It used to be part of Europe, that he knew, not that it mattered at the moment. Europe had been blown to pieces together with the rest of the Milky Way, turning everything in chaos until Eru came and restored order. Elnias still marvelled at how the two worlds could be so alike yet utterly different. Not that he'd complain, as anything was better than surviving on a barren piece of land with barely a living being.

What did mattered at the moment, were the four little Hobbits dancing, drinking and singing along with the drunken clients. The Hobbit of interest though, Frodo Baggings (or Underhill, but that wasn't going to fool him), kept rather to himself while his two loud friends (Peppin and Mirry?) joined the drunken joy. Gandalf had told him that Frodo and others would wait for them at the inn. Seeing as the four were the only Hobbits around, Elnias didn't have to worry about searching for them.

Frodo called Butterbur over, talking in a soft voice and vaguely gesturing to one side of the inn. Butterbur was slightly less subtle in looking over at the person mentioned and Elnias followed his eyes.

They were talking about the shady stranger in one of the corners where the shadows almost seemed to swallow him. Elnias had noticed him and his veiled interest in the Hobbit before. Though he didn't feel any malicious intentions coming from the man, he didn't like it, not one bit. The dislike didn't have anything to do with the fact that the mysterious stranger had the air of… of well, a mysterious stranger, down better than him, of course. Absolutely nothing.

It wasn't as if Elnias was annoyed that the stranger could perfectly pull off the menacing look when he, with his small frame and childlike face, could barely look mysterious, let alone dangerous. No, not at all.

The stranger suddenly moved his head, and their eyes met.

 _Green light. The first thing he did upon arrival at Grimauld Place was finding Sirius and hugging him. Screaming and screaming. The body falls. No, no, no! Not Sirius! Cackling, insane, laughter. His godfather falls through the Veil. "Padfoot!" The dog looks at him, barks and runs off. Harry chases him. But the eyes are_ blue. _Not_ grey. _And Sirius is_ dead, _and_ – oh

The jawline was different, the eyes were slightly bigger and the hair not wavy enough. The nose and eyebrows were totally different too. After blinking several times, he realised that there's only a slight similarity. For a moment he's disappointed, and the dull pain in his chest throbbed for several heartbeats before he managed to close it off.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a vague memory told him that he did remember a man with such features, but it's quickly lost in a web of other memories of people long dead. He did remember, however, why he didn't like venturing outside, meeting new people. Elnias sighed, reverting his eyes from the not-grey-but-blue ones and refocused on the task at hand.

It's now Frodo who's singing, singing a ridiculous song with a panicky edge to his voice. He stood on one of the tables, shifting on his large feet. Had the situation not been so grave, Elnias would have been amused. Then suddenly the Hobbit was falling and something shiny was catching the light from the torches and slipping onto Frodo's finger.

Elnias had always thought the working of the Ring quite anticlimactic. Because you'd expect at least a puff of smoke or some glitters, right? Something bigger from the object that could bring doom to the whole world, but no, not a single spark. Then again, it was made by a dark lord. Elnias guessed that he wouldn't like glitters. Truth be told, he hadn't met that much of dark lords, but he did know that megalomania usually resulted in overdramatics (just look at Riddle).

Don't tell Gandalf, but Elnias was a bit disappointed with the Will-Destroy-All-Of-Middle-Earth-Evil-Ring (he had grown fond of hyphenated words after the whole Boy-Who-Lived and Savior-Of-The-Light hype).

While Elnias was having a slight trip down the memory lane, the inn had broken down into a frenzy. All four Hobbits had disappeared now, as did the shady stranger, and the clients were blaming Butterbur for putting weird stuff in their drinks. After all, Hobbits didn't just suddenly disappear.

Upstairs, three of said Hobbits were waving makeshift weapons – and in Sam's case, his fists – at the Man who had taken their friend.

"Let him go!" Sam cried. "Or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

Strider sheathed his sword, slightly impressed at the Hobbit's loyalty. "A stout heart you have, young Hobbit. But that will not save you." The smaller men shifted on their big, hairy feet, their nervousness showing after the glow of their heroic rescue… attempt. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Mr. Frodo. They are coming." The Hobbits swallowed with difficulty, their shoulders slumping and they shuffled closer to each other in an attempt for reassurance.

"Was someone waiting for a wizard?" A new, young voice asked. "'Cause, here's one damn fine example." A young man, child almost, with the greenest eyes the Hobbits had ever seen and night-black hair, gave them a lazy grin. Strider immediately redrew his sword. "Who are you?"

"Whoa there, Mr. Jumpy. No need to go violent on me."

"What did you hear?!" Strider barked.

Green eyes narrowed. "Calm down, mate. I'm an ally, Grey sent me."

"Who?" Pepping? Mirry? asked.

"Right, Gandalf, I mean Gandalf."

"Prove it." Frodo said.

Elnias blinked. "Seriously?" He pointed at Strider. "He gets to say a couple of fancy, mysterious words and you suddenly trust him, but I can't just be mysterious and shady? I've got to actually prove something?"

A moment of silence. Then, "He does have a point."

The Hobbit received a big cat-like grin. "Thank you, Mirry!"

"It's Pippin, actually…"

"'Tis no time for games, stranger. Answer the questions!" Strider brought the sword dangerously close to Elnia's face. "These are serious matters."

"Mind putting that sword away, Jumpy?" He pushed the point away with a gloved finger.

"Only an enemy has secrets to hide from his allies."

A big, mean, smirk spread over Elnias' face and his eyes shone with a sadistically amused glint. "Is that so, Heir of Isildur?"

Strider staggered back as if hit, briefly losing control over his grip on the sword. The poor Hobbits regarded the scene with confused looks. Before the situation could escalate into something worse, there's a loud noise and the distant sound of horse hooves.

"Ah, damn…" Elnias breathed.

The Hobbits were wide-eyed and slightly shaking. Strider seemed to snap out of his stupor, throwing Elnias an accusatory glare. "Take your bags, be silent and quick. We're moving for Rivendell right now."

* * *

This is a revised version, betaed by Swallow Tailed Kite (Thank you~)

Thank you for all reviews, faves and followes ^^


	3. What's what and silver animals

Chapter 3

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts, teach us something please. Whether we be old and bald, or young with scabby kne—"

"Hush! Keep your mouth shut!" Strider hissed over his shoulder, for the nth time.

"Relax, we can be as loud as we want to, the Nazgûl won't hear us," Elnias replied.

The group was walking in a line, Strider at the head and Elnias down the tail with the Hobbits in between them. The moon was descending and soon it'd be day again. They had been walking since they left Bree several hours ago, and the Hobbits were utterly spent, practically sleepwalking at this point, while the two Men only felt the slightest hint of exhaustion.

"And how would you know?" Sam asked. Out of the Hobbits, he was most suspicious of the second newest addition to their group. Elnias felt a tad bit annoyed that the Hobbit was more cautious of him than of Strider. He wasn't the one looking shady and mysterious (no matter how hard he tried) and yet the Hobbit still trusted Strider better.

"Hey, I'm best mates with Gandalf the Grey, give me some credit, all right? I'm not that useless," Elnias protested with a pout. Both Sam and Strider gave him sceptical looks. "Just 'cause I don't look like an all-powerful, old and wise wizard doesn't mean I'm not one," he muttered disgruntledly under his breath.

"How do you know Master Gandalf so well?" Frodo asked, yawning.

"Why don't I tell you that story while we take a break, hm, Strider?"

The Ranger looked about to object when all the Hobbits yawned at the same time. He sighed. "You are certain the Nazgûl won't find us?"

Elnias nodded. "They won't."

"Very well, we'll take a break."

The Hobbits slumped down at once and sighed in relief.

"I can't feel my feet," Mirry moaned, and Pippin mumbled something back that might have been "me neither".

"Here, Mr. Frodo." Sam handed Frodo an apple.

"Thank you, Sam."

"How about me?" Mirry asked, looking pitifully sad with large doe-eyes and protruded lower lip.

"And me!" Pippin chirped, making small grabby motions. They crept closer to their fellow Hobbit. "Pretty please?" both said at the same time.

Sam sighed and reached into his pack again. "Would you like some as well, Master Strider? Master Elnias?"

"Nah, thanks, I'm fine." Elnias sat down cross-legged. "So who wants to hear a story?"

There's some incoherent mumbling after the Hobbits finished their snacks and lay down. Elnias frowned. "You're going to fall asleep if you lie down. Come on, get up. We'll be walking soon again.".

A soft snoring served as a reply. Strider sniggered and Elnias glared at him. The Ranger glared back.

"I still don't trust you," Strider said, looking away first.

Elnias shrugged, not in the least disturbed. Plenty of people hadn't trusted him at first but later learned that they should. And some had learned they shouldn't have.

"Well, I do trust you." At Strider's surprised face, he elaborated, "Grey trusts you."

Silence fell. Strider sat down by a tree. He sighed deeply, a faraway look in his eyes. Elnias wondered what memory played through his head—it didn't seem to be a happy one. He didn't like the look; it reminded him too much of himself, of the times he had the world's future on his shoulders.

"How did you know?" Strider broke his musing. Oh, Elnias really didn't want to hold this conversation now. Trust Gryffindors to act before they think. He really regretted making that comment. Time to dig up his Slytherin side then. He'd become pretty good at averting troublesome conversations over the past centuries.

"Know what?"

"About me."

"What about you?"

"About what you said in the inn."

"What about what I said?"

"Will you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That!"

"What?"

"By the Valar! Why are you so childish?" Strider burst out.

"'Cause I've never had the chance to be?"

"…What?"

Bugger… He hadn't meant to say that. Not even Grey knows his childhood, or whatever you'd call it. He doesn't want to think of it and certainly doesn't want to talk about it. Quick, quick, think of something… Say something before he asks more!

"Now you are doing it." Elnias forced a grin.

"Doing what?"

"That!"

"What?

"You know what."

"Wh – Oh, that."

"Wha – "

"Don't start!" Strider rubbed his eyes. "Elbereth, you're tiring."

"That was fun!" Elnias grinned again, "I'm starting to like you, Jumpy."

Strider regarded him as if he'd gone insane, and perhaps he had… Still, Elnias hadn't meant to make such a slip up. After all these centuries, it was the last thing he regretted and would forever regret. Elnias eyed the Ranger. The man might have had hardships in his life—would definitely have them—but at least he had a good childhood, has a family…

"Elnias?"

"Hm?"

Strider looked at him, for the first time, without suspicion. "I didn't mean to offend you by calling you childish." There's the dawn of understanding in his eyes and Elnias hated it because he failed once again at playing the mysterious guy.

The look reminded him of friends long dead and he knew that liking the man was bad because it was going to hurt and he'd been through enough. They always died. Every one else but him died, and he missed them so badly but he tried to live with it and to start over again, so he lived and loved and didn't die yet they did every single time, so he shouldn't start to get close to people now because he was selfish and he didn't want to be hurt again. He didn't want to like them, but… but… he could never dislike them. He heaved an internal sigh, clearing his mind.

"Don't worry, you didn't." Elnias said, already searching for an excuse to avert the conversation again. "So tell me about the Rangers."

Strider sighed but leaned back against the bark of the tree and started to talk.

Several nights later, beneath an unclouded sky of twinkling stars, Elnias hummed softly to himself as he walked amidst the ruins. Strider had left him and the four hobbits after a long day of walking to have a look around. Elnias too had gone exploring, trying to remember what the ruins had been in the time of its glory. This brought back memories of years he would rather not remind himself of—there were times when he wasn't very proud of his actions, which had been unbefitting of a man his age, and to be scolded by a wizard who was technically younger than him didn't quite help the matter.

Lost in thought, he suddenly felt a shudder travel up his spine. Honed instincts sprang to life. He quickly summoned his wand. The clang of sword on sword echoed through the night.

Elnias swiftly made his way to the top of the ruins. A scream cut through the heavy silence following the clash of metals and he picked up his pace. With a slight crack, he apparated to the top of the ruins to find Strider battling one of the five Nazgûl and a wounded Frodo, who was clutching his shoulder. The three other Hobbits were kneeling at his side. Sam was holding his free hand while the other two tried to make Frodo more comfortable with their cloaks.

"Elnias!" Sam cried. "Mr. Frodo is hurt!"

Elnias ignored the Hobbit in favour of the four other Nazgûl. "Hi there, fancy meeting you guys here." He greeted them in a mockingly polite voice.

The Nazgûl circled him but stayed at a safe distance. The light of Strider's torch casted over their cloaked bodies, making them look even spookier than usual. Their swords were drawn and aimed at him. Their blades reflected the scarce moonlight and a familiar cold and uneasy feeling enveloped him. For a moment the five of them regarded each other in silence. "Tch, your manners haven't improved over the decades… Well, let's hope your fears haven't either!" Elnias moved his wand in the all too familiar movement. "Expecto Patronum!"

The silvery stag burst out of his wand, charging the four nasty beings. Prongs' antlers were aimed at the Nazgûl, ready to defend his caster as he leapt at them. A silvery mist followed in his wake as he chased the foul beings. With high-pitched cries, the creatures fled the scene, the fifth Nazgûl following closely when Strider proved to be more than a match. Prongs threw his head up in triumph and made several rounds around Elnias in a playful manner before fading and leaving them in darkness.

"What was that?" Strider asked, after a beat of shocked silence.

"Not now, Frodo needs help." For a moment the men stared at each other.

"You got away twice without answering my questions. You will answer them this time." Strider's tone of voice didn't leave room for objection.

"Bloody hell! This really isn't the moment!"

"It never is with you!" Strider growled. "You suddenly turn up out of nowhere, claim to be Gandalf's friend and summon silver animals!"

"I'll explain later, all right. First we have to help Frodo!" Elnias exclaimed, frustrated.

"Answer me first! I will not –" A loud groan of pain returned them to the present. Strider knelt down beside the Hobbit, checked the wound and picked him up. "We need Elvish medicine."

"Give him to me, I can bring him to Imladris immediately." Elnias held his arms out. He'd already blown his cover as 'normal mortal' anyway.

Strider hesitated, his eyes uncertain. "How?"

"This isn't the time to question me again, Strider. We'll lose precious time like we did in Bree."

Strider contemplated his words. "Can I trust you?"

"Gandalf does." Elnias replied. "And Frodo needs help, right now."

Strider stepped closer, staring straight at him, a conflicted expression on his face. "I'm not asking about Gandalf. Can I?"

Elnias hesitated but strengthened his resolve, Frodo came first. "Well, you'll have to find out when you get to Imladris."

"Wha – " Elnias took Frodo from Strider's arms without warning, turned on his heels and disappeared with a crack. Strider, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were left speechless.

"Just who's that guy?" Merry whispered in awe.

"How would I know? Trust Gandalf's friends to be weird." Pippin muttered back.

* * *

Hi there! So here's ch 3, hope you like it ^^

Thanks for all reviews, faves and followes, appreciate it~

More of these are really welcome :)

Thanks to Swallow-Tailed Kite for betaing


	4. Dying hobbits and awkward elves

Chapter 4

Elnias sighed and shifted Frodo in his arms.

"I guess giving up a grudge is a small price to pay for a life," he muttered to himself, entering some side garden quietly. He didn't want the entire realm to know of his arrival. From what he remembered, it was Elrond who had healed him after that fateful last encounter, so it was only Elrond he sought now. Frodo moaned in pain and Elnias grimaced, he better hurry up or else –

"Who goes there?" A soft but authoritative voice questioned. Cursing under his breath, Elnias turned to the voice. A lean figure in long robes stood in the shadows.

"A friend." He shifted Frodo again. "In need of help."

The elf stepped out of night's cover and both pair of eyes widened in surprise. A moment of suspense hung in the air before the Lord of Imladris finally spoke. "I… did not expect to see you again. Especially here."

"Yeah, well, Grey can be persuasive," Elnias mumbled awkwardly, because what does one say to someone you've been avoiding for centuries?

The elf's lips curled in a small smile. "Indeed."

Elnias had to wonder whether Elrond found this as awkward as he did. Probably not… Could elves even be awkward? House elves certainly could, Dobby especially could – and now he was thinking things he didn't want to think about, carrying a dying Hobbit in his arms.

"Um, this is all cozy and stuff but could we do this later? My friend really needs help." As if on cue, the small creature moaned again. In three long strides, the elven-lord was standing in front of him, lifting the Hobbit in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He got stabbed by a morgul blade." Elrond had started walking in long, fast strides and Elnias had difficulty keeping up. "It went through his shoulder so I doubt anything vital was hurt." He frowned down upon the sweat-covered face. "It shouldn't have happened though. I should have been there to stop it."

Elrond threw him a sidelong glance. "He'll live, this I promise you." Elnias met his eyes – and though he didn't really like these elves, perhaps never would again – he nodded, feeling he could at least trust their healing abilities.

They entered what Elnias assumed to be an infirmary, which was a spacious room with several beds lined up. Quite unusual for infirmaries or hospitals, was that there wasn't an unpleasant smell. Elrond put Frodo on a bed and proceeded to heal him, while Elnias sat down in a chair next to the bed and watched the elven-lord work. He quickly lost interest though, as healing had never been any of his specialties. He slouched further into the chair; he was probably in for a very long night.

* * *

Light filtered through the leaves, casting a dance of light and shadows on the floor and furniture as the trees moved with a light breeze. Elnias stifled a yawn and flexed his muscles, slightly sore from dozing in a chair for the whole night. Elrond was standing by the bed, checking Frodo's temperature once again. The Hobbit wasn't moaning in pain anymore and his breath was somewhat regular. Elnias rubbed his face, feeling dejected. The Hobbit's journey had barely started and already injured. It kind of reminded him of many days spent in another infirmary in a certain castle.

Elnias watched the pale but elegant hands adjust the blankets, and rubbed his face. "Thanks." Credit should be given where it's due, even if it was to someone who had tried to kill him.

"It is the least I could do," Elrond replied, seating himself in the chair at the other side of the bed. "I take it that this is Mister Baggins?"

Elnias hummed his affirmance. "Listen, Elrond…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "About what happened… I…" He fell silent, not really sure what to say. Merlin, this was awkward. "Can we pretend it never happened?"

Elrond blinked once, twice. "I beg your pardon?"

"Um, perhaps not like it had never happened, but could we leave it in the past?"

"…I don't think I quite understand what you mean…"

"Um, you see, I asked Grey to pretend that I'm a Man and not you know, a wizard…" He sighed. "I kind of ruined that pretence myself by calling Prongs and doing all that in front of Strider and the Hobbits, but I didn't really have choice with the Nazgûl…" Elnias trailed off in frustration.

"You wish to be a Man?" The elven-lord frowned. "But why?"

He shrugged. "Just… to start over. I don't want any elves apologising because it'll just annoy me, and people always act differently when they know of my powers, I just… I just want to be me and nothing extra."

"Are your powers not part of you?" Elrond asked, ever the wise elf.

"They are. It's just that people will come up with an image of me when they know and I don't want that. People judge quicker when you're special."

"I see… So only I and Gandalf will know then?" He didn't look very pleased with it but Elnias couldn't care.

"Well, I guess others are going to realise too. I mean, I fought Glorfindel before. He's still in Middle-Earth, isn't he?" He asked.

"Yes he is." Elrond checked upon Frodo again as the Hobbit shifted before addressing Elnias. "What do you wish me to do then?"

Elnias scratched the back of his head. "Just tell them I'm a descendant of the misunderstood wizard or something."

Elrond frowned. "I do not quite like lying to my kin," he sighed, "but I will grant you this and an apology – "

"I don't – "

"I understand you don't want one," Elrond interrupted, "but this has been a heavy weight on my heart for several centuries. I apologise for everything, every wound and every insult. I'll understand if you don't accept – "

"No, no! I do…" Elnias grimaced. "I'm just not very good at accepting apologies or gratitude and all that…"

Elrond showed a small, amused smile. "Well, I'm grateful that you accept my apology." He looked at Frodo again and out of the window. "He should be stable now. Shall we go and have breakfast—ah, I believe you would like to take a different name than your… 'ancestor'."

Elnias grinned. "Call me Elnias."

* * *

Loud footsteps echoed through the corridors, heading toward the Entrance Hall. "Grey!" Elnias cried. "Thank Merlin you're finally here!"

The wizard, who had been talking to Elrond, looked up and smiled brightly.

"Elnias! Good to see you again, my friend." He got pulled into a quick but tight hug by the older wizard. "Lord Elrond was just telling me about your journey and arrival here. The quest hasn't started yet and you are already acting before thinking."

Elnias blushed slightly. "There were Nazgûl! What else was I supposed to do? Let them kill everyone?"

Grey's eyes turned grave. "Still, think before you act. It could have ended badly."

Elnias shrugged. "Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor."

"What is a Gryffindor?" Elrond asked.

Grey sighed. "You really better don't ask."

Elnias shot his oldest friend a glare. "But seriously, what kept you so long?"

The grey wizard sighed again. "A traitor, my friend. Saruman has betrayed us."

"Bollocks!" Elnias exclaimed, actually having liked the other wizard. Elrond too, frowned deeply.

"Let it not dishearten us, my good friends." Grey said. "Middle-Earth shall not fall to this evil."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Grey had arrived. Elnias, not looking forward to running into elves who could recognise him, stuck to the grey wizard, Frodo's or his own rooms. He briefly met with Glorfindel, which resulted in awkward bowing and apologies and promises of a sparring match. After that awkward run-in, he stuck even more to his chambers. This, of course, meant that he missed most of the other guests' arrival for the council and that they too were barely aware of his presence.

One morning, however, Elnias, Elrond and Grey were walking through the Entrance Hall to the Lords bureau when the pattering of feet echoed through the Hall.

"This place is awesome! Like from a fairytale!" A chirpy voice rang through the Hall.

"Calm down, guys. I can't walk that fast!" Another voice called out.

All three men looked towards the sound of the voices, and Elnias grinned. "That'll be Sam, Peppin and Mirry!"

"Pippin and Merry, Elnias." Grey corrected him, an amused but exasperated smile on his face.

"I said that, didn't I?"

"You said Peppin and Mirry," Elrond replied.

"That's the same, no?"

"It isn't. You swapped the syllables."

"Leave him be, Elrond. He's bad with names."

"I am not!" Elnias protested.

"You are. It took you years to remember that my name was Gandalf and not 'Grey', and even now you still don't call me by it."

"Whatever." Elnias pouted. The voices of the Hobbits grew louder as they came closer. The pattering of feet echoed through the hall.

The Hobbits and Ranger spotted him immediately when they rounded the corner.

"Elnias!" Mirry and Peppin – or Merry and Pippin – or whatever they're called – cried and ran to him to hug his legs. They gazed up at him with big eyes. "We worship you." They said at the same time.

"Um, thanks…" Elnias said awkwardly while Grey chuckled.

Strider stood at a distance, eyes flickering from Elnias to Grey and back.

"You were speaking the truth then," he said. "At least about that."

"Well, nice to see you too Strider," Elnias grinned.

"Estel, it's good to see you home safe." Elrond smiled at the ranger.

"It's good to see you too, Elrond. Tell me, has Elnias explained how he got here? Or has he been avoiding your questions as well?" Strider's eyes were fixed upon Elnias.

The wizard awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. "Well, you see – "

"That would have been me, Aragorn," Grey interrupted. "I gave Elnias some means to defend him and the others with in times of dangers."

Elnias sent a grateful look to his friend, promising himself to thank the man thoroughly when they were in private.

Strider or Aragorn – and they accuse him of being bad with names. Try having less! – narrowed his eyes. He was obviously still a bit suspicious, but he couldn't call Grey on his bullshit outright since that would be rude. Elnias grinned merrily at him.

"Let step inside, shall we," Elrond suggested. "I'm sure you would like to see your other friend."

* * *

I'd apologies for the speed (or lack therefor) in updating but this is kinda how it's going to be 'cause Uni's a bitch…

1\. I know Merry and Pippin's names, it was planned to write it wrong

2\. This will be gen, no slash though there might be mentions of past slash relationships because I belief as an immortal Harry would not just keep to girls (I mean, immortals better be openminded if they gotta live in an ever changing society)

3\. Big thanks to my beta: Swallow-Tailed Kite


	5. Hiding wizards and looking back

Chapter 5

Elnias stood at the door, watching the many guests of Lord Elrond take seat in a half circle. A bundle of emotions boiled in his stomach. He had been anticipating this quest and was excited to get into action again. On the other hand, he was dreading this mission because people were going to die on his watch and he really wasn't looking forward to that. His eyes roamed over the faces, a frown marring his face when his eyes fell upon the Woodland elves.

"The youngest elf really reminds me of someone…" Elnias muttered, jumping slightly when Grey replied, "That would be Legolas Thranduillion."

"I see," he mumbled. "Wait, what? That Malfoy wannabe has kids?"

Shocked, he observed the elf. "They do look alike… But all elves do… You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

The Grey Wizard chuckled. "I assure you, I am not. He is Thranduil's youngest."

"Bloody hell, I pity the guy. Unless, of course, he's as bad as his dad."

"Legolas is a kind young man, Elnias, don't be hard on him."

Elnias looked at him with mock hurt. "Would I ever, Grey?"

"Everyone knows of your dislike for elves, certainly after that last spectacle." Grey's look became disapproving. "Really, what were you thinking?"

"Like I told you, it wasn't my fault! That elf was staring at me!"

"You were trying to hide behind three hobbits, Elnias."

"Yeah, well, it seemed like a good idea back then." Elnias sighed. "I really didn't want to spar with Glorfindel."

"Hardly a good reason to throw a temper tantrum at the poor elf," Grey said chidingly.

"Come on Grey! The elves wouldn't leave me alone, I hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, and Glorfindel was staring."

The wizard sighed. "Really, my friend, you should know better than to play it like that."

Elnias shifted uncomfortably. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Grey raised a bushy eyebrow. "I know you, Elnias, and your different masks. You're among friends here –" at Elnias snort, he rolled his eyes "– you don't need to hide yourself."

Elnias shrugged, hating feeling so naked in front of his best friend.

"I'm not hiding." He mumbled.

"Then don't be so immature. You're older than any being in this residence and I know you're a wise and intelligent man, so why don't you act like it?"

Elnias huffed. "Because it's more fun like this."

At Grey's unimpressed glare, he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just – It's just Strider, or Aragon whatever, he really looks like Sirius and Mirry and Peppin –"

"Merry and Pippin, Elnias," Grey interrupted.

"– they remind me of the twins. And now this prince looks like Malfoy Jr. and it makes me feel so very old. I don't like feeling old, Grey."

Grey's eyes were kind but not pitying because he knew better than that. "I know you miss them – "

"All the time."

"It's been centuries, Elnias."

"I know," He whispered. "They were the first family I had and no one's ever been able to replace them and – "

"They aren't supposed to be replaced – "

"I know! But whenever I try and start a new beginning I just keep comparing them and they are just never enough. It's been centuries and I still haven't moved on… Quite pathetic, aren't I?"

"Of course not, my friend. Saying goodbye is hard."

"Seriously, Grey. How do you do it?" he smiled ruefully at his oldest friend. "How do you balance between meddling and distancing yourself?"

"Mithrandir, Elnias?" Elrond called from the doorway. Elnias flushed slightly, hoping the elf hadn't heard the conversation. "Would you come in? We're about to start."

"Elnias…" Grey's eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm fine, let's get this over."

* * *

Elrond sat down in the seat in front of the half circle.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Elrond began.

Elnias felt his attention wane at the formal speech, though the others seemed to listen attentively. Grey's face was grim and he kept shooting him concerned looks. The old man could be a real mother hen at times.

"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

Some, mainly the elves and dwarves, don't look very happy at that statement. One of the dwarves, a short, fat, redhead glared venomously at the elves and Elnias knew they'd probably would hit it off were they to be introduced.

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." The elven lord gestured to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

When the Hobbit placed the ring on the stone, murmurs rose up from all participants. One man in particular was looking at the jewelry as if mesmerised. The blonde man rose from his seat but Elnias, already bored and not in the mood to listen to idiocy, began spacing out.

The rest of the council was a disaster. Well, the results were alright, but the process was one big chunk of chaos. People yelled, screamed, and bombarded everyone with pieces of ax. Elnias, having taken part in a lot of battles and wars, was honestly annoyed by the lack of professionalism. He was certain most of the people present had been involved in at least one battle, so he'd thought they'd be a bit more… practical about it. Instead, bigoted insults were thrown around and old grievances called upon. No one, it seemed, actually focused on the bigger picture. Then again mortals usually didn't, he found.

Elnias sat slouched in his chair, his legs crossed at the ankles and head resting heavily on his propped up hand. Mirry, Merry – whatever, hobbit 1 and hobbit 2 had just barrelled into the council, exclaiming they would come along as well.

He was barely paying attention to the Council, all thoughts straying to the previous conversation. He knew how ridiculous it was to cling to the past like this but he just couldn't let go. Some centuries were better than others. There were times when he found himself seeking out human contact and times where he secluded himself.

"And of course Elnias is joining us."

Acting like the child he looked was a defence mechanism, really. It made people discard him, lose interest and gave him more leeway. It was a great way to avoid questions and explaining awkward situations, or to lighten up the mood in dark times.

"Elnias?"

Perhaps Grey was right and it was better to straighten up. Act grown up and all that, but really, since he was stuck in the body of a 17 year old – an annoyingly short as well – people rarely took him seriously so he just went with it. Hermione had said something about it once, called it a self-fulfilling prophecy or something.

Something hard and solid hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" Elnias rubbed his forehead, looking up to see Grey leaning towards him, his staff still raised. "Merlin! You could have just called my name!"

"He did. Five times," Frodo said.

Aragorn surveyed Elnias with a frown while the blonde elf next to him looked at him with open curiosity.

"What was so important that you had to resort to violence?" Elnias grumbled.

"You obviously didn't pay any attention." Grey's glare was halfhearted. "Let me introduce you to the official fellowship; our four hobbits, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and, of course, myself."

Elnias jumped up right away. "Great, so can we start moving now?"

A beat of silence.

"There will be some weeks of preparation time needed," said Elrond.

Elnias groaned and sighed unhappily. He wanted to hit the road and leave these stupid elves. "Yeah, well, let me know when we'll leave."

He beat a hasty retreat, making it quite far out of the room before he heard Aragorn call after him. Speeding up his pace, Elnias heard the Ranger do the same. He took a turn right and a second one to the left to throw him off but to his surprise the Ranger appeared in front of him several moments later.

"How?!"

"I grew up in these corridors, I know some shortcuts."

Elnias huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. "What do you want?" He really didn't want to have this conversation now. Merlin bless him, should he try and oblivate him?

"I… wanted to apologise." Aragorn said, surprising Elnias. "Everyone is entitled to their secrets." He looked away uncomfortably. "So have my apologies for pushing for answers."

Elnias's eyes narrowed before smirking. "Did Grey or Elrond tell you to apologise?"

A faint blush dusted the Ranger's cheeks. "They… might have encouraged it. I mean it though, I'm sorry."

Elnias covered how uncomfortable he was with laughter, though it was a tad too loud.

"'S all right." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going back to my room now, um, see you later."

Aragorn frowned. "Did something happen?"

"What? No, no everything's fine." Elnias grinned broadly. "Why, you worried about me? So touching."

Aragorn swallowed an exasperated sigh. "Oh Elbereth. How am I going to keep up with this for months?"

* * *

Elnias adjusted the strap of his backpack. Next to him, Sam was fussing over Frodo's backpack. He was reorganising it, taking things out, putting other things in, and taking more things out again before putting them into his own pack. Frodo was saying goodbye to Bilbo while Merry and Pippin were off somewhere.

"Good morning Elnias." Legolas appeared next to him.

He was silent one beat too long to be polite. "Morning."

"Are you ready to start moving?"

Elnias didn't like the curiosity in those grey eyes. He was going to ignore the question until he felt Grey's eyes on his back. Instead, he grimaced and said, "I've been ready since I arrived here. It's these stupid preparations holding us up."

"Forgive me, it was not my intention to offend or accuse you. I only wished to know if you'd needed anything else before departure."

Now Elnias felt like an arse. Stupid elves and their stupid goodwill. "I've got everything. Frodo and Aragorn just need to return and we will be ready to leave."

The elf smiled kindly. "Excellent, I shall go and see if the others require anything."

"Yeah, sure."

Legolas left, going to talk to Sam.

"You really don't like the elf, do you?" an amused voice asked from behind him. Boromir was grinning at him, backpack slung over one shoulder.

"It's not that I don't like this elf in particular. It's just that I dislike all elves," Elnias answered. He was cautious of the man. He had seen his weakness for the Ring, but from the few observations of and even fewer conversations with the man, Elnias found that he didn't really mind the man.

"They must've done something pretty bad to you if you're that antagonised."

Elnias merely shrugged. Just as Boromir opened his mouth to insist on the subject, Frodo and Aragorn arrived with Elrond by their side. He felt a new speech coming up and rolled his eyes. These elves really liked to talk.

"–farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you," Elrond finished.

Elnias saw Frodo take a deep breath, glancing at Elrond one last time before starting to move. The wizard waited until Aragorn joined second to last, glancing behind him. His gaze was on Elrond's daughter. Elnias closed the line, not looking back and relieved that he's finally moving away from all those elves.

* * *

Hiya folks!

Thanks for all reviews, faves and follows~

And big thanks to my beta!

To Joe Lawyer: you have a point of course but truth is, I can't help but write him so childish. No idea how it happens but it does :/ And it makes the story more fun to write. I think if Harry was a serene old man, content with everything he'd be boring. It's more fun to make him suffer and it's an excuse to apply so many Harry Potter references. Would immortality be real I doubt as well immortals would dwell on the past this long.


	6. Evil animals and romance

Chapter 6

The flock of dark, screeching birds swarmed over their heads. Elnias sat ducked behind a giant boulder and watched it fly past them. "You think they saw us?" he whispered to Grey, who was hiding a couple of feet away. The Grey Wizard shook his head. "I doubt so."

"What was that?" Pippin asked while everyone emerged from their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman," Grey replied, his hair and beard slightly disheveled. The clothes and hair of the others were similarly varied in states disarray.

"Those birds? As spies?" Merry frowned skeptically. "That's just dumb! I mean, birds like that would catch attention in Rivendell within a moment!"

"But would they in the Shire?"

"Well, not immediately…"

"A moment is long enough to learn valuable information, Merry," Aragorn said, Grey nodding along while puffing at his pipe. Everyone had gathered around them.

"You know, I used to know a rat spy," Elnias chipped in, pursing his lips. "Now that I think about it, there were actually quite a lot of evil animals on my adventures."

"Evil animals?" Gimli repeated. "I doubt there's anything more an evil beast than a filthy orc!"

"Well there was a giant snake, mermaids, werewolves, a not so giant but still evil snake… what else was there?" He scratched his head. "I guess you could count the ferret as well… but really I wouldn't call him evil. More a coward."

Nine pair of eyes stared at him and his face flushed slightly. Elnias cleared his throat. "Well. Good. Now that we're already kind of packed, let's move on, shall we?"

Grey hid a small, amused smile behind his fist. "Very well, let us continue."

Gimli, Merry and Pippin fell in step next to him.

"So," the ginger dwarf said, "tell me about that giant snake of yours."

"Well, that story happened when I was twelve," Elnias begun, and he told the tale of his second year while leaving out as much details about wizards and magic as possible.

* * *

The ten of them sat around a small fire, food sizzling in a pan and the smell making more than one belly grumble. The sun was setting, casting an orange hue over the environment. Grey and Aragorn were puffing on their pipes again.

"And Sam here, his Hobbit heart beats faster for Rosie!"

The Hobbit in question turned a bright red, slapping Pippin on the arm with a wooden spoon and a mumbled "Hush!". The others laughed heartily, Merry and Gimli the loudest out of everyone. Frodo, who sat next to Sam, patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"I'm sure she's a very pretty lass," Gimli said, which earned him a slight smile from Sam.

Boromir grinned. "So are lady Hobbits even smaller than you? I find that hard to imagine!"

"Height doesn't matter!" Merry exclaimed, "It's the feet! The bigger the better!"

Another round of laughter.

"How about you, lad?" Gimli asked Elnias. "Any lass stolen your heart yet?"

There was an awkward beat of silence. Elnias licked his lips and wanted to answer but he couldn't find the words. There was a flood of memories, both happy and sad and his voice was lodged in his throat. The silence dragged too long and the Hobbits began to shuffle in their places as Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a glance. Normally it wasn't that difficult talking about past loves but then again, never have people reminded him of his past more than these fellows. They've been poking and probing at the still healing wound and now it had started to bleed again.

Grey gently cleared his throat. "I belief the food is about ready, is it not Samwise? Let's tuck in, shall we?"

There were a few nervous mutters from the Hobbits but Sam started handing out the bowls without complaint. Elnias nodded gratefully to the wizard. There was a glance from Aragorn, one too knowing and Elnias was reminded of the Elven Lady in Rivendell.

Dinner was slightly awkward. The Hobbits and occasionally Gimli and Boromir would say something, but any attempt at real conversation died out quickly. All of them with the exception of Grey shot him glances that vary in concern and curiosity. They made him uneasy, as any form of attention often did.

Elnias cleared his throat, "You know Sam, you could try adding some marjorams to the soup next time, I think I saw some along the way."

The others had grown silent, all very busy with their food suddenly. "Marjorams?" the Hobbit repeated.

"Yeah, to, you know, spice it up a bit."

"Oh, um, you know how to cook then?" Sam asked.

Elnias shrugged. "It used to be a hobby."

"Well, you can make our next dinner," the Hobbit offered, "if you want to."

"Um, yeah sure. I'd like that."

It took another beat of silence before Legolas started speaking to Aragorn in Sindarin, and another moment before the Hobbits began joking around again and yet another before Sam sat down beside Elnias and asked him about cooking.

Before long it was truly dark, only the fire and moon providing little bit of light.

"I'll take first watch," Elnias said.

The others took that as their clue to prepare for bed. Most of the Hobbits had been yawning anyway and Boromir too had been nodding off from time to time. Sam left his side to join his best friend. Elnias' own best friend took the Hobbit's place. On one hand, he was comforted by Grey's presence, but on the other hand Elnias was just a little annoyed – he didn't need Grey mothering him damn it. Turning slightly, he waited for the other wizard to speak. Grey however kept silent and just sat next to him, puffing at his pipe. After a moment Elnias relaxed, leaning ever so slightly into the shoulder of his oldest friend. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Grey hummed and replied with his lips still around his pipe. "I would lend you my shoulder any day, Elnias. Just be mindful of the beard, it doesn't react to humidity very well."

Elnias snorted. "Git."

The scene had gathered a few glances from the fellowship but Elnias couldn't really be bothered. He sighed and smiled at Grey. "Off to bed you old man. You can use all the beauty sleep you can get."

Laughing, Elnias ducked a swat of Grey's pipe as the wizard got up and laid down on his bedroll.

Everyone laid down and was asleep in a moment's notice, already tired from their long days of walking. The only ones left awake were Elnias and Legolas. Elnias picked and pulled at everything he could find around him, to keep his hands busy and his mind focused on silly things. Legolas just sat gazing at the stars with a contemplative look on his face. Elnias could feel the elf's eyes on him from time to time. He was careful not to look up lest he encouraged the blond to come talk to him.

It took the elf half an hour before he approached the immortal wizard and sat himself next to Elnias. For a moment there were only the soft noises of animals and wind.

"Did she pass?" the elf asked, and Elnias sighed.

From the moment Gimli had asked the question, faces, voices, and memories of people long dead hadn't left him alone.

There was a redheaded, fierce woman at the front his mind. Of all people he loved no one ever came close to the degree to which he loved her. Perhaps because it was first love (he didn't count Cho, really) or because they were so young and yet so old. Or because they went through hell together and back.

"It's not really any of your business."

There was a soft, almost inaudible sigh from the blond. "My apologies."

There followed a long, long stretch of awkward silence. Elnias closed his eyes. Red hair, a bright smile, and countless freckles filled his mind's eye.

"She did." He licked his lips. "A long time ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Legolas's voice was soft and calming.

"She deserved better." Elnias muttered, his eyes still closed. "They all did."

Another beat of silence. "I doubt – "

"Oh shut up, you didn't know them. You wouldn't know." He mumbled and stifled a yawn. "I'm a selfish man."

The elf was quiet before he said softly, "Go to sleep, Elnias. I will keep watch."

For a moment Elnias wanted to protest, he had offered after all, but found that he was actually very tired. Not only physically. Everything was weighing more on him than he'd expected. He wondered if he was capable of spending months in these people's company without suffering a mental breakdown. Merlin help him but he could count the time he broke down in Grey's presence on one hand and it had taken them several centuries to accumulate such trust.

The fellowship wasn't an untrustworthy bunch but Elnias was a private man, even more so with his pain. The elf was looking at him expectantly, so with a weary sigh, Elnias stood and went to his bedroll. It wasn't long before the wizard was indeed asleep.

* * *

The sun had risen and the company was making their way again. Grey was walking at the very beginning of the line and Elnias had taken to walking beside his oldest friend that morning.

"How are you, my friend?" Grey asked, the long rim of his grey hat casting a shadow over his aged eyes. Elnias' unaged ones glanced at the other wizard.

Shrugging he said, "Fine."

His friend raised a skeptical, bushy eyebrow.

"As fine as I could be in this situation," Elnias amended.

"You seem to get along with the others quite well."

"I guess. The Hobbits and dwarf are quite entertaining company," Elnias said, looking over his shoulder to the members of the group. His eyes met the elf's and he turned back with a scowl. "That elf is another story though."

Grey snorted, shaking his head in fond exasperation. Both men were aware that said elf had probably heard his comment. "I'll bet you, Elnias, that you'll start to like the elves sooner or later."

"Oh really? What are we betting for?" Elnias grinned, not taking the grey wizard very seriously.

Grey hummed thoughtfully. "A service. The loser owns one service to the victor that he can't refuse."

Elnias blinked surprised. "You're serious then? But doesn't seem fair, does it? I mean 'Elves' is quite broad."

"Then I bet you that one of these days Legolas will save your life – rash as you are – and you will mulishly not want to accept that he's a good person. Then, after internal debate, you'll go and befriend him."

Elnias mulled the terms over in his head and shrugged again, "All right, bet accepted. Be prepared to spend the next five years serving me, Grey."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of your victory, my good friend," was the cryptic reply.

"Why not?" Elnias raised a brow. "I'd say I know my chances better than you do."

Grey chuckled amused. "You're not one to keep a grudge."

Elnias huffed and crossed his arms.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

A light, ringing laugh echoed from behind them. Elnias turned to look over his shoulder and found Frodo and Legolas walking side by side. The small Hobbit was talking animatedly with a big smile while the elf listened attentively. Looking forward again, Elnias sighed. If things continued like this the younger wizard might actually be right.

A comfortable silence fell over the two wizard, walking side by side like they have done on many journeys. The soft chatter from the Hobbits and the wide, beautiful landscape created the illusion of being on holiday instead of a life endangering quest.

When Elnias felt Grey's eyes on him, he met them, already knowing what conversation would be next. "What was yesterday night about?"

"Ginny, mostly," Elnias replied, thinking back with shame about the night. He shouldn't have broken down like that.

"It happens quite often these days." Grey said, a subtle nudge to let him spill out his problems and worries.

Elnias's answer was curt, however, "The past has always haunted me, Grey."

"You don't wish to talk about it," was Grey's conclusion. The look in his eyes hovered between scolding and exasperated.

"No I don't, so let's not." Before Grey could answer Elnias cut him off. "Or would you like me to encourage the others to start asking about your past romances huh? I'm sure they'd be very interested."

The other wizard rolled his eyes but did keep his mouth shut, except for a soft sigh escaping it.

* * *

Hi... *laughs sheepishly* um yeah sorry about the late update but school (that one word that explains so much xp)

Hope you liked it, if you did leave a coment, fave or follow and of course big thanks to everyone who did this previous chapters and another big thanks to my Beta ^^


	7. Shivers and Dead dwarves

Elnias liked many things about nature. The solitary it provided, for one. Its beauty. The animals. The wonderful landscapes. This however, being blown by a raging snowstorm, he did not like. He had already cast three heating charms to no avail and he could swear there were icicles growing from his nose.

Another thing he didn't like was the bloody elf acting all high and mighty while merrily skipping over the snow. Bloody bastard. Elnias would have loved to cast a featherlight charm on himself and suddenly appear skipping next to the blond menace. Everyone's surprise would be hilarious and a welcome distraction from the cold.

Alas, because of Elnias' stupid complexes he was pretending once again to be a plain, normal, human. So he suffered through sinking shin deep into the icy snow and icicles growing from the tip of his nose that he couldn't feel anymore. At least snot wasn't running down his face anymore. It couldn't become any worse than this. Thank Merlin for small mercies.

Consumed by his thoughts, Elnias only then noticed that the company had stopped walking. Elnias looked over his shoulder, gaze roving over their assembled party and saw Boromir holding the ring. The glint in his eyes was so very familiar it sent shivers down his spine and alarm bells off in his mind. It was the bewitched look of a man possessed. His lips parted to say—he didn't really have an idea of what to say, perhaps a spell or Boromir's name, but Aragorn reacted first.

"Boromir," the ranger's voice was commanding. "Give the ring back to Frodo."

Boromir visibly snapped out of his stupor. The strange look left his eyes when he glanced back at Aragron and Frodo. With a disorient sway, he stepped forward.

"As you wish." He reached out the ring to the Hobbit who snatched it away quickly. "I care not."

The man turned his back, Aragorn's suspicious gaze following him. A spike of pity went through Elnias's heart as he watched the man's broad shoulders. He understood how Boromir must feel now. After all he himself had been very often subject to suspicion and distrust and he's seen it countless of times in his very long life. He knew how this was going to end. It was not good, not good at all if he didn't intervene. As the Fellowship started walking again, the Hobbits and everyone else shooting Boromir not so subtle glances, Elnias vowed he'd protect the man from whatever fate that would befall him.

* * *

He'd jinxed himself, hadn't he? He'd thought it couldn't get worse and now they're stuck in a bloody snowstorm with an evil wizard cursing them.

Sometimes Elnias hated adventures, magic, his life, and all life in general. By some miracle they managed to yell over the raging storm and deafening wind. Elnias caught the words Rohan, Isengard, and mines. Grey caught his eye, a flash of desperation in them but Elnias couldn't offer any help. He hadn't wandered the lands for over a century, so he had almost no idea what things had changed from the last time he traveled around.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," Grey said, and okay that was a really mean move.

Elnias glanced over at Frodo, who was huddled against Aragorn's chest. The Hobbit's eyes wide as he stared at Grey. He glanced back at his fellow Hobbits and determination set into his features. "We will go through the mines."

Grey frowned but nodded and started making his way back down the mountain. If Elnias hadn't been so wary of what just happened he might have complained about having climbed the bloody mountain for nothing. With aching toes, fingertips and nose he followed his best friend, daydreaming longingly about a good cup of tea. Or firewhiskey.

* * *

Elnias was sitting on one of the rocks surrounding a dark, eerie lake while Grey muttered over the glowing door. He watched the Hobbits throw stones in the water, none of them even trying to make the stones skip. The other members of the Fellowship were scattered around the pond. Boromir sat a rock further next to him, silent and gaze unseeing. He had half a mind to sweep the bigger man in a good hug and get him out of his morose state but he doubted Boromir would appreciate it.

Elnias' gaze was drawn to Frodo, to the trinket he wore underneath is clothes and his thoughts turned to the memory of other, hexed jewelry in his life. It dragged him down memory lane, to memories of his best friends fighting. Betrayal and hurt.

Once again the situation was very much alike what he went through in previous lives. Elnias only hoped that here, in this time, everything ended with less casualties, though he knew better than be optimistic when war was brewing. He sighed deeply and stretched his back with a crack when Aragorn's voice cut through the relative silence.

"Don't disturb the water."

"Let them have some fun," Elnias said, "They almost froze to death."

"They might be disturbing more than just the water," the Ranger answered.

Elnias shrugged. "We had a giant squid in the lake at home, totally harmless even though it was scary as hell. Just because something looks scary and dark doesn't mean it is, you know."

"I rather not try my luck," Aragorn sighed.

"I'd challenge you to go skinny dipping with me just to see if there's actually something in the water," Elnias said with a laugh.

"What's skinny dipping?"

Elnias sighed remorsefully. "Yeah, most people aren't so enthusiastic about nudity anymore. Before, you couldn't even leave your apartment without some giant, naked stranger staring and smiling at you." He grimaced. "When I think about it like that, it's quite perverted of society…"

"How – How did we get from throwing stones into the water to nudity?" Boromir asked.

Gimli and Legolas snickered simultaneously before glaring and going back to ignoring each other. Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"I doubt you want to know." He moved to sit down next to Elnias. "You got any magic tricks up your sleeve for when the lake monster does attack?"

Annoyance spiked through Elnias before he realized Aragorn meant it as a joke. He grinned.

"Of course." Both men smiled easily at each other.

To be honest, Elnias had been avoiding the Ranger ever since they left Rivendell but it was difficult not to like the man. After getting over his initial suspicion of Elnias he'd been nothing but kind and understanding. Elnias liked to blame it on the lecture Aragorn probably got from Elrond but he knew better. Good men like Aragorn don't come by often and Elnias found himself appreciating their interactions. Just then, he heard a creaking noise and the sound of stone scratching stone. Behind him, the glowing gate to the mines of Moria moved open. He jumped up and clasped Grey's shoulder. "Knew you could do it, old man."

Grey sputtered. "Old man?"

"That's what you focus on?" Elnias asked, grinning genuinely from ear to ear.

"If I'm an old man what does that make you? Ancient?" Grey muttered.

Unbeknownst to both of the wizards, Legolas's head snapped up in their direction, a quizzical expression on his face.

Elnias merely shrugged. Grey huffed. "Your praise, if I can call it that, should go towards Frodo. He solved the riddle."

The older wizard grinned down at the Hobbit and ruffled his hair. "Then good job, Frodo."

Frodo gave a small smile that didn't really reach his dark circled eyes. "Thanks."

The smile slid off his face as quickly as it appeared. Elnias frowned, exchanging a worried glance with Grey. Perhaps he should have a conversation later with Frodo. He knew plenty about having large burdens shoved upon your own, very small, shoulders.

The ten members of the Fellowship entered the musky darkness with Grey and Elnias at the front while Gimli sang praises about the mines and his kin. A sense of dread, of his intuition, of his magic, telling him something's wrong crept up his spine and unraveled with a shudder.

Grey lit his staff, casting a white light that chased away the dark. It reflected in blades of axes, swords, and arrowheads, and illuminated pale heaps of bones of dwarves long dead.. Elnias made a sharp inhale but couldn't say he was much surprised by the turn of events. The sense of dread and danger, however, hadn't completely disappeared and stayed curled at his spine. Gimli's cries and curses echoed around the hall.

"Let's get out of here," Boromir demanded. "We should go to the Gap of Rohan."

The Hobbits, huddled together, were already shuffling backwards, their faces pale and eyes haunted. Elnias went to follow them when Frodo yelled, and the other three Hobbits called after him.

"Aragorn!" Elnias cried, since the Man was closest to the exit. Aragorn turned to the sound of his voice. His sword was already drawn and his eyes fierce. Elnias was already running outside after the Hobbits and the Ranger followed without hesitation,.

Everyone followed them outside, where Frodo was dangling from a giant tentacle.

"Okay, apparently not harmless," Elnias said, "I should stop jinxing us."

Grey and Aragorn sent him withering looks before focusing on the giant water monster. The Hobbits, bless their brave hearts, were throwing stones at the thing and slashing at its tentacles but with little efficiency. Legolas' arrows, while certainly doing damage, wasn't much use in bringing down the appendix holding Frodo up.

Frodo yelled and kicked. He was calling Aragorn's name while the Ranger sliced through several tentacles but the one holding Frodo kept always out of reach. Before his thoughts caught up with his actions, Elnias' hand was holding his wand. His fingers curled around the familiar wood while his lips wrapped around syllables he hadn't used since a very long time.

"Sectumsempra!" Light flashed from the wand's tip, drawing everyone's attention but Elnias couldn't regret it when it sliced the tentacle holding Frodo. Boromir caught the struggling Hobbit, immediately running into the mines with the others.

The door fell shut with a resolute bam, leaving Grey's staff the only source of light in the darkness.

* * *

AAAAAAAAH we're almost at Grey's fall! Yay! But will it be Grey who falls?! o_O Or is it going to be our other favorite wizard?

Anyways, as always sorry for being so late with updating! Procrasitination is my evil mistress and won't let me leave her bed...

And of course big thanks to my beta ^^ and anyone that faved, followed, reviewed or just read it :)


End file.
